The Strings of Fate
by DollHouseBammx
Summary: Story has been moved to my new account name: RoxyPop !
1. Chapter 1

**.:The Strings of Fate:.**

**By: DollHouseBammx3 **

**Kagome: Welcome All! **

**Inuyasha: We hope you enjoy this first episode of 'The Strings of Fate' **

**Kikyo: Also, Inuyasha does NOT belong to DollHouseBammx3, in any way, shape or form. **

**DllhseBmmx3: I think we covered everything. On to the story...**

**

* * *

**

**[Summary]**

_Naruku is finally defeated, and Miroku and Sango wed. Shippo goes back to his village and takes over his __father's title. Kagome admits her feelings for Inuyasha and decides to stay with him in the Feudal Era._

_10 years pass and Kagome grows homesick. Inuyasha and Kagome decide to make a visit to present times. __Everything has changed. What was once Kagome's home is now an empty, abandonded house._

_Inuyasha and Kagome go on a journey to find Kagome's mother and find out what happend. _

_READ TO FIND OUT!_

**Chapter 1**

Kagome was washing her clothes down the river. _'I wonder what my family's been up to...' _

At that moment Inuyasha walks up right beside her. "Hey, you almost done?"

"Just about." Kagome says finishing up. "Hey, Inuyasha I was thinking..."

"What about?" He says curious.

"Well, it's been 10 years and I...haven't seen my family." Kagome says the last part quietly. Inuyasha nods and says, "What if they're not there anymore?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. But, I have to find out." Inuyasha agrees and they walk back up to the village.

Kaede greets them as they walk pass them. "Hello Inuyasha, Kagome."

"Hey, Kaede." Kagome smiles. Kaede walks into her hut and they follow after her. "I just finished making dinner. Are you guys hungry?"

"Old woman, pack that up for us. We won't be eating." Inuyasha repsonds. "Inuyasha! What he means is Kaede, is that we won't be staying for dinner."

"Oh, are you going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm going home." She says.

"Home?" Kaede says confused. Kagome nods. "To present times. I haven't seen my family in a long time."

"Kagome, please forgive me, but it's been 10 years. How can you be sure they'll still be there?" Kaede asks her.

"I don't know." She says confidently. _I can only hope..._

"Alright." Kaede wraps up the dinner and hands it to Kagome, who puts it in her backpack. She hugs Kaede.

Inuyasha is reluctant but then hugs Kaede, "Take care, old woman."

They walk out the hut and Inuyasha turns to Kagome. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She nods and takes his hand. They walk through the forest hand-in-hand towards the well.

* * *

_Kikyo...Kikyo...Kikyo_

_"Who is calling me?" _

_"Me." A woman with pale skin, hazel eyes, and long dark brown hair replies to her. _

_"Who are you?" Kikyo responds. "An angel of some sort?" _

_"You could say that." She says. "I am here to give you a reward." _

_"Reward? How could I possibly get a reward? I'm dead." Kikyo tells her. _

_"I can change that." _

_"H-how?" _

_"You have defeated Naraku, rid the world of the darkest evil, and for that I will grant you a wish as a reward." _

_"I couldn't have defeated him without..." She starts to say. _

_"I know. You were able to forget about the terrible events of your past and were able to reconcile and help others." _

_"..." _

_"What is your wish?" _

_She thinks about it for a second. "I-i want to be alive again." _

_"I shall grant your wish. But, there is a catch." The angel tells her. _

_"Catch? What kind of catch?" _

_"You will re-live. Flesh and bones. With feelings and emotions. But, you will have no memory of all past events. You will __get them back, when the strings of fate are no longer untangled."_

_"..."_

_"Do you accept this?" The angel asks._

_"Yes." 'As long as I get to see you again'_

_

* * *

_

'"What the-?" Kagome tries to take of the big piece of wood that covered the opening of the well. "Stand back!"

Inuyasha takes out Tetsaiga and breaks through the wood. They climb out the well. The shrine looks torn down. "What happened here?"

They walk out and the house is almost the same. It looked abandoned. They walk down the steps of the house and see someone walking by there.

"Hey!" Kagome tries to their attention. She walks up to the guy, who looked to be around 15. "Do you know what happend here?"

"A family lived there once. And the girl went missing, and was never found. They say she was murdered in that house. The family moved out."

_I wasn't murdered. Jeez, what is wrong with people these days? Can't a girl go missing without assuming she was killed? _Kagome asks, "Do you know where the family moved?"

"I think they moved across town." The boy says and runs off.

Inuyasha speaks up from behind her, "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to find my mother." Kagome starts walking.

"How? You don't even know where she is." Inuyasha says walking behind her.

"I'll ask around. Now, come on!" Kagome says happily, with Inuyasha trailing behind her.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Well, I ADORED this first episode of mine. This idea just came to me and I had to write it down. You're probably confused as to why Kikyo was mentioned. Don't worry you'll understand **

**later on in the story. **

**Inuyasha: Don't forget to Read and Review!**

**DllHseBmmx3: mhmm. You heard the man :) **


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry, I stopped publishing but the good news is I have another account. This story is being continued in my new account: RoxyPop . Thank you to all the people that were excited about this story, I have continued it so you can now read it at my other account. **


End file.
